Users are often inundated with electronic communications such as emails, SMS communications, and social networking communications. Many electronic communications that are sent to a user relate to an event such as a business meeting, a party, dinner at a restaurant, a get together with friends, etc. Some electronic communications that are sent to a user and relate to an event explicitly solicit a reply from the user or otherwise contain information to which the user may wish to reply. For example, an email that contains “Are you available for a call tomorrow at 12:00?” may explicitly solicit a reply from a recipient, such as a reply that confirms the recipient is available or a reply that indicates the recipient is not available and/or proposes a new time for the call. An email that contains “A few of us are going to Restaurant A after work if anybody is interested” may not explicitly solicit a reply, but a recipient that receives the email may still wish to reply to the email to confirm the recipient will also go to Restaurant A after work or will be unable to attend. Recipients of electronic communications related to an event must formulate replies to the electronic communications utilizing a user interface input device (e.g., a virtual keyboard, a microphone) and sometimes need to reference a calendar or other schedule data to determine what reply is appropriate.